


Fireworks

by ladiekatie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Disneyland, Fireworks, M/M, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiekatie/pseuds/ladiekatie
Summary: Derek takes Stiles to Disneyland. Fluff ensues.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Come2findme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come2findme/gifts).



> This is a fic for Cricket's birthday! She asked for something with fireworks, so here it is! I hope you like it!!!!

Stiles never got to go to Disney as a kid. His mother was a teacher and his father was a civil servant so they never really had the money to go to SoCal. Derek on the other hand, was dragged to Disney nearly every year by his family who would spend a week there. He never thought of it as the  _ happiest _ place on earth, but his sisters always enjoyed it, so ne never complained.

Upon learning that Stiles had never been to Disney, Derek felt the sudden responsibility to take him. Especially because Stiles was a Disney Fan™. He always had a healthy fondness towards Disney, but the minute Star Wars got acquired by the media giant, Stiles swore eternal loyalty to the mouse. 

Stiles’ first time at Disney was amazing. Neither of them were able to stay a whole week, but one Friday after Stiles gets out of school, the drive down to spend all day there Saturday. 

The pure joy on Stiles’ face when he saw the gates to Disney made the whole trip worth it. They spent the entire day running around the park, and Derek even sprung for the Fast Passes that allowed them to jump all the lines and Park Hopper tickets that would let them move between the two parks. Stiles took a few too many pictures with Darth Vader, and they both stood in line to take pictures with Stiles’s favorite Peter Pan. 

Derek is incapable of saying now where Stiles wants a Mickey ears hat. They spend way to much time, trying on hat after hat, but Stiles finally decides on the classic black. His name is stitched into the back, and though Derek has a few already at home, he gets one too. 

With their official hats now worn proudly on their heads, they ask a stranger to take their picture kissing in front of Cinderella’s castle. 

They ate way too much food, and they carried around those iconic balloon with a Mickey Mouse shaped balloon inside of a clear balloon. At some part of the day, the went to California Adventure, which was just across the way from Disneyland. They rode the ferris wheel and kissed and took selfies when they got to the top.

Derek  _ did not _ throw up after going on one to many rides. Nope. Didn’t happen. They found the drink cart and leisurely moped around the park as the sky grows darker. 

The whole day was a lot of fun, and they both knew they needed a break from Beacon Hills. 

“What time does the park close? We should probably get going,” Stiles asks, looking at his phone to see that it is nearly 9.

“They close after the fireworks, around 11.” Derek says. Their hands are joined between them, it’s the most relaxed he’s been in a long time. 

“Fireworks? They have fireworks?” Stiles asks, looking up from his phone to look at Derek. His eyes are wide and his eyebrows are high on his face. Derek knows that he could probably make a joke about it, considering Stiles jokes about his eyebrows all the time, but it’s so adorable he can’t find it in him to make fun of the dopey look on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Yes? They’re pretty famous, I’m surprised you didn’t know about them,” Derek slows down, because next to him Stiles is slowing down. 

“Are we going to see them?”

“Yeah of course,” Derek says, though the reaction on Stiles face is beginning to worry him. “Unless you don’t want to?” Derek says, asking a question with them. 

“No, hell yeah we’re staying for fireworks! I love fireworks!” Stiles drops his hand from Derek’s and starts jumping up and down. “I didn’t think this day could be any better!” He stops jumping when he jumps into Derek’s arms. Derek catches him and pulls him into a kiss. 

They are a little time to kill before the fireworks begin. There is a section where a ton of carnival games are, and they make their way through them. Derek manages to win a medium sized panda bear. 

“Shit is rigged,” Derek says as the overly excited employee passes over the prize, “there is no way a werewolf shouldn’t be able to knock down those bottles.” Stiles grins like an idiot when Derek passes it over to him, the look of annoyance gone from his face. 

“Awwww baaaaabe!!!” Stiles says, planting another kiss on his boyfriend’s face. 

Stiles snaps a picture for snapchat, Derek looks very unentertained, but everyone knows he loves it. 

“Come on, they’re starting soon,” they exit the games area and head back to Disneyland. There is a sea of people gathering on  Main Street USA in front of Cinderella’s castle. There are Cast Members selling objects that are flashing lights. Derek already knows that they have lightsabers in one of their many,  _ many _ bags from the stores they’ve visited through the day, but he knows Stiles will want one more. 

“It  _ glooooows _ Der!” Derek rolls his eyes as he passes the Cast Member enough money for two. If he humors Stiles with a mini lightsaber battle, he’ll tell no one, and he swears Stiles to secrecy. 

_ When You Wish  _ begins to play from speakers that no one can see and the lights on the street fade and everyone starts cheering. 

Then, the first firework goes up in the air. Two more follow it, and they explore into a marvelous red color that form the shape of Mickey head and ears.  The crowd keeps cheering, Stiles next to him included. His head is tilted up, exposing his neck, his adam’s apple bobbing every few moments. 

The sky explodes in a mass of color, and the music shift from the sweet lullaby to a rock version. 

Derek would be watching the fireworks, but instead he chooses to watch Stiles. His face is everything. All the shit they’ve been through, all the monsters, pain, and trauma from his high school years has passed, the seemingly never ending pining they did and the few months it took to actually admit that they were a thing to their friends melt off of his face. 

Fireworks always bring out the wonder in people, and Stiles was no different. Minute after minute the music would change, and the display in the sky would change to. There were kids on their parent’s shoulders, and babies crying, and somewhere in the distance a few car alarms were going off. There were too many people and Derek had to work all day to keep his cool with the stream of scents accosting him. 

But it was all worth it, to see the joy on Stiles’ face. 

The Darth Vader score comes on, and Stiles hollers lowder, making Derek look up to the sky to see the display is divided in half, red and green, like a space battle was happening right in front of them. 

There’s a sudden need to kiss Stiles. The action takes over him, he can’t stop himself as he pulls Stiles attention from the sky to him. Their lips touch and the fireworks keep exploding in front of them. Derek saw fireworks of his own. 

He fumbles with his pocket for a moment, it had been zipped up all day so the treasure inside it wouldn’t escape on one of the rides. Derek fumbles with the little box blindly, pulling the ring out and carefully holding it up to Stiles’ face. The kiss breaks. For once, Derek knows there is actual magic here at Disney. 

“Stiles-” Derek starts, trying to keep Stiles attention before he gets scooped back into the fireworks, “will you marry me?” A few people around them noticed what was happening and looked on with interest to see what he would say. 

“You absolute romantic,” Stiles says, leaning in to kiss Derek again. Derek lifts him up a little then sets him back down on the ground. The two seperate, “Derek, of course I’ll marry you!”

A few people around them applaud, and in front of them the sky is lit up with a beautiful display of fireworks, now dancing between pink and blue, probably for Sleeping Beauty. Stiles lets Derek wrap himself around him, even though they are the same height, Derek loves to have his nose shoved into Stiles neck.

Twenty-five minutes later, the fireworks end. The nerves that had been lingering in Derek all day are gone, and they make their way to the car in lot Goofy 8.  Stiles begs to be carried, and if Derek were a stronger man with less weak spots for his  _ fiance _ he would make him walk, but he is not and carrying Stiles piggy back to the car isn’t  _ that _ bad. 

Maybe Disney  _ is _ the happiest place on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you thiiink? leave a comment and a kudos to let me know!
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://ladiekatie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
